<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Особенность финских магов by whisky_soda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842627">Особенность финских магов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda'>whisky_soda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#sixdrabbles challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#sixdrabbles challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Особенность финских магов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/gifts">Lios_Alfary</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— А потом он его съел! — Суне замирает: спина прямая, как будто линейку привязали.<br/>
Эмиль хмыкает, рассматривая прядь волос на свет, и вздыхает. Кончики обрезаны неровно — явно Анна успела добраться до брата. Младшему об этом лучше не знать. А завтра — сейчас уже поздно и нужно уложить детей спать — можно будет поиграть в парикмахера и незаметно подправить прическу.<br/>
— И подавился, — Эмиль взъерошивает кузену волосы, тот не выдерживает, выворачивается из объятий и косится на Лалли, сидящего у них за спинами.<br/>
— Щепка, поэтому тролль им подавился, — заявляет Анна. Она и не пытается делать вид, что не разглядывает гостя весь вечер. Словно кошка — мышь. Только вот Лалли — не мышь, а с кошками, удивительное дело, у него сложные отношения. Эмиль видел однажды, как Лалли с какой-то кошкой пошипели друг на друга, а затем разошлись, явно о чем-то договорившись. Эмиль это принял, он плохо разбирается в магии, во всех этих ритуалах и прочем. Чуть больше года прошло с тех пор, как он в это поверил. И все это время у него была одна цель — помимо того, чтобы выжить, и чтобы зарплата оказалась достойной, и чтобы не сжечь волосы, и вытащить при необходимости команду из задницы — понять одного конкретного финского мага. Про кошек он тоже спросит. Потом. Не самый главный вопрос, хотя любопытно.<br/>
— Поэтому, кузен Эмиль, ты его откармливаешь? — В глазах Анны разгорается исследовательский интерес. Вся в мать, решает Эмиль. Ну, почти. — Чтобы ловить на него троллей?<br/>
— Это и есть магия? — Хокан замирает, не донеся до рта ложку с любимой кашей. Он смотрит на Эмиля, потом — на Лалли, и опускает ложку в тарелку. Лицо у него задумчивое. И Эмиль с интересом ждет продолжения. Юные Вестерстрёмы непредсказуемы в своих выводах: озорство может разгореться от любой искры.<br/>
Сзади слышится хруст. Эмиль улыбается, слегка откидывается назад, опираясь спиной о чужое колено, оглядывается. Обнимая тарелку с шоколадным печеньем, Лалли сидит на кровати. В тарелке уже ничего не осталось. И Лалли с задумчивым видом кончиком пальца подбирает одну за другой шоколадную крошку и отправляет ее в рот. Он на секунду задерживает палец у губ и внимательно смотрит на Эмиля. Тот сглатывает, думая, что детей нужно уложить как можно скорее, вспоминая фирменное укутывание Миккеля в одеяло, и необходимость быть тихими, и быть начеку, потому что мало ли взбредет детям в голову... В этот вечер у них за няньку Эмиль: и потому что он в отпуске, и нянька заявила, что ей тоже положен отдых, дядя с тетей с ней были солидарны, сказав, что и сами не против пойти прогуляться, а дети ведь так соскучились по кузену.<br/>
Лалли — синяя лента на рубашке растрепана, Эмиль почему-то находит это красивым —подцепляет очередные крошки и вытягивает палец в его сторону. И Эмиль тянется… Не то что бы он любит это печенье. В его жизни были любые сладости, какие он мог пожелать. И простое печенье с шоколадной крошкой всегда казалось ему скучным. Но не теперь.<br/>
— Ешь! — тарелка с кашей неожиданно появляется у него на пути. Эмиль удивленно моргает, а Лалли только наклоняется ближе. — Ешь, — упрямо повторяет Хокан. — В тебе должно быть много магии, чтобы защитить кузена Эмиля.<br/>
Лалли моргает. Он неплохо понимает по-шведски, и Эмиль бы хотел знать, понял ли он фразу сейчас, но вместо вопроса срывается в смех и утыкается Лалли в колено, сгребая рукой Хокана в объятье. Он думает, что стоит рассказать детям — вместо сказки на ночь — о магии. Быть может, даже Лалли составит компанию.<br/>
— Спасибо, — Лалли отвечает по-шведски и добавляет на финском, уже для Эмиля: — Я буду стараться.</p><p>***</p><p>Забираясь под одеяло, Суне вздыхает. Хорошо, что кузен Эмиль не увидел баловство Анны. Если б увидел, переживал бы весь вечер. Вот завтра можно будет попросить поиграть в парикмахера. Суне переворачивается на бок. Очень хочется проснуться утром и быть уже взрослым, ходить с идеальной прической, участвовать в экспедициях в Тихий мир, быть красивым и умным… да, и похоже, завести себе собственного финского мага. Суне решает, что об этом можно просить завтра утром. Любопытно же, приманиваются ли они на шоколадное печенье?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>